


Кабанья голова

by Gavry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Limbo, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: - Я умер, - сказал Северус, одевшись. – Теперь вы довольны?





	Кабанья голова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sianpää](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991563) by [mimamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu). 



Лежа на спине, Северус вслушивался в тишину. Потом приоткрыл глаза — но увидел только клубящийся вокруг туман. Постепенно из тумана начали проступать смутно знакомые очертания: кованая люстра, грубые столы, кривоногие табуретки… Он с трудом поднялся. Как его угораздило снова вырубиться на этом грязном полу? Последний раз он так напивался… сколько, лет двадцать назад? И тогда ему — в отличие от нынешнего раза — удалось остаться в мантии.  
Он не узнавал собственного обнаженного тела. Кожа была белой и гладкой, словно у статуи. Ни шрамов. Ни темной метки. «Кабанью голову» — а он наконец-то понял, что находится именно там — тоже было не узнать. Да, окна и пол, как и прежде, покрывал толстый слой грязи, но эта грязь была… чистой! Даже свисавшая с потолка паутина прямо-таки блестела. И запах — привычный, въевшийся запах — тоже куда-то исчез.  
Сзади скрипнуло дерево — и он сразу же подумал о Дамблдоре. Или он сначала подумал о Дамблдоре, а потом услышал скрип? В любом случае, Дамблдор стоял позади него, посередине ведущей на второй этаж лестницы. Если Дамблдор был мертв, смерть ему явно шла: старик в своей синей мантии выглядел просто превосходно, а от проклятия на руке не осталось и следа.  
— Северус…  
Дамблдор, сохраняя на лице печальную улыбку, спустился по ступенькам, и что-то в его взгляде заставило Северуса почувствовать себя голым. Его собственная мантия висела на согнутой руке Дамблдора. Слегка смутившись, как будто его застали за чем-то неприличным, Дамблдор протянул мантию ему.  
— Я умер, — сказал Северус, одевшись. — Теперь вы довольны?  
— Мне очень жаль, Северус, — серьезно ответил директор.  
Северус усмехнулся: его отец тоже так часто говорил перед тем, как задать сыну очередную трепку. Для его же пользы, говорил отец. Правда, Северус подозревал, что тот все равно втайне получает от происходящего удовольствие.  
— Ты… передал Гарри мое послание? — нетерпеливо спросил Дамблдор. — Он знает, что нужно делать?  
— Поттер, Поттер, всегда только Поттер! Я, между прочим, умер — какое мне теперь до всего этого дело?  
— Ты умер смертью настоящего волшебника, — торжественно, словно стоя над его раскрытой могилой, произнес Дамблдор. — Авада Кедавра унесла многих…  
— Авада Кедавра, говорите? — хмыкнул Северус. — У Темного Лорда не хватило на нее милосердия.  
— Неужели Беллатрикс? Или… Грейбек?  
— Нагини.  
Дамблдор содрогнулся.  
— Я… я подозревал, что он так и поступит, узнав о твоем предательстве, но…  
— Правда? — мягко перебил Северус. — А "Бузинная палочка" вам случайно ничего не говорит?  
Дамблдор определенно выглядел виноватым. Он ничего не ответил, и Северус понял, что догадался правильно. Страх — хороший стимул: он помнил последний разговор с Темным Лордом до самого последнего слова.  
— Как насчет «Палочки смерти»? Или «Старшей палочки»?  
— Это… моя палочка, — неохотно признал наконец Дамблдор.  
— Я не дурак, Дамблдор. Эта палочка была вашей, но когда я — по вашей же просьбе — вас убил, она, надо полагать, стала моей. Темный Лорд украл ее из вашей могилы, но его ожиданий палочка не оправдала, так что меня нужно было убрать. Скорее всего, он подозревал, что своему хозяину палочка вреда не причинит, и в игру вступила Нагини.  
После недолгих размышлений Дамблдор медленно кивнул.  
— Мне очень жаль, Северус, что твой конец оказался таким… неэлегантным, в отличие от моего. Но ты же понимаешь, твоя смерть была неизбежна.  
— О, да. Еще одна мелочь, которой вы не сочли нужным со мной поделиться.  
Северус отвернулся от Дамблдора и подошел к камину, к которому раньше как-то не присматривался. На каминной полке выстроились бесчисленные козы: деревянные, каменные, даже одна соломенная. Среди козьего стада виднелась битая плошка; внутри блестела горка летучего пороха.  
— Ты знаешь, где мы? Ты знаешь, почему мы здесь? — спросил Дамблдор голосом строгого учителя, от которого Северус всегда чувствовал себя виноватым.  
— В кабаке вашего козлолюбивого братца. И что с того? — Северус никогда в жизни не позволял себе разговаривать с директором так.  
— Это то самое место, где ты ступил на неверный путь, Северус. Здесь ты сделал выбор.  
Северус повернулся к Дамблдору и усмехнулся. Если бы все было так просто! В двадцать лет он столько раз успел наделать выборов, и каждый раз выбирал не ту дорогу — так что в конце концов правильных дорог просто не осталось. Дамблдор или Волдеморт? Оба хотели одного и того же — смерти Гарри Поттера.  
— Ты рассказал Волдеморту о предсказании профессора Трелони. Ты знал, что какая-то невинная семья пострадает! Это был ужасный поступок, Северус, и он оставил пятно на твоей душе.  
— Но я выдал план Темного Лорда вам!  
— Только когда понял, что он выбрал Поттеров.  
— А вы… Вы потребовали от меня услуг за их защиту — защиту ваших собственных людей. Я пообещал вам все, что угодно, а вы своих обещаний не сдержали. Лили…  
Он не смог договорить. Некоторые раны не заживают никогда.  
— Но мальчик выжил.  
— И я стал вашим мальчиком на побегушках, да. Опасная работа, как выяснилось.  
— Я уже сказал — твоя смерть была неизбежной. Твоя душа исцелена. Посмотри на себя, Северус. Твоя душа стала наконец цельной и чистой.  
Северусу показалось, что Дамблдор пытается смотреть сквозь его мантию, и чувство это ему не понравилось.  
— Я знал, что это опасно, — сказал он. — Я был готов умереть, чтобы Гарри Поттер жил!  
— И вот мы здесь. Ты был очень храбр, до самого конца, — Дамблдор печально улыбнулся, и Северус на мгновение испугался, что тот собирается похлопать его по плечу или — еще хуже — обнять.  
— Вы меня вообще слушаете? — выплюнул он. — Я никогда не обещал сдохнуть, чтобы мальчишка умер! И вы это знали. Вы обманули меня! А когда правда вышла наружу, было уже слишком поздно… И это вы тоже знали!  
— Это часть плана. Гарри должен выполнить свою миссию — победить Волдеморта. Ты умер, чтобы ему помочь, умер, защищая…  
— Я не умер, защищая что бы там ни было! Темный Лорд до конца верил в мою преданность. Я умер, потому что стал, сам того не зная, хозяином Бузинной палочки. Незначительный поворот сюжета, так сказать.  
Дамблдор открыл рот, но, видимо, никак не мог придумать ничего в ответ.  
— А что касается вашего хитроумного плана… Он, похоже, держался в тайне не только от меня. Насколько мне известно, ваш великий герой месяцами мотался по лесам Британии с палаткой, прежде чем наконец-то объявиться в Хогвартсе.  
— Но Гарри не был один! Он всегда умел выбирать себе друзей. Мисс Грейнджер…  
— Мисс Грейнджер, несомненно, будет совершенно счастлива, когда поймет, что ее незаурядный ум использовали, чтобы подготовить смерть друга. И, принимая во внимание мою уязвимую позицию — у вас же был запасной план, директор? На случай моей смерти? Кто должен был защищать учеников от Кэрроу? Передать меч Гриффиндора? Заставить Поттера пойти на смерть?  
Дамблдор молча рассматривал носки собственных ботинок.  
— Ваша таинственность все испортила. Если бы вы предупредили меня насчет палочки, я бы не ответил на призыв Темного Лорда и не умер бы. Я бы нашел Поттера. То, что он все-таки получил информацию — всего лишь случайность.  
— Так он ее получил? — оживился Дамблдор, явно радуясь смене темы.  
— Возможно. Понятия не имею, успеет ли он посмотреть мои воспоминания. Понятия не имею, умрет ли Поттер так, как надо, и падет ли Темный Лорд. Понятия не имею, очистится ли мое собственное имя!  
Все пошло не так, совсем не так, как он планировал. А хуже всего… хуже всего то, что, умирая, он уже не мог контролировать сознание. Воспоминания о Лили просто вырвались наружу, и теперь были у Поттера — в том числе и те, которые Северус собирался унести в могилу.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы он узнал о тебе правду, — мягко сказал Дамблдор. — Открыл лучшее в тебе.  
— Мне все равно, кто и что обо мне думает теперь. Но Гарри Поттер узнает правду о вас, Дамблдор. Вы всегда говорили, что Темный Лорд ничего не понимает в любви. А вы… Вы понимали, и без колебаний этим пониманием пользовались.  
Северус зачерпнул горсть мерцающего пороха из плошки на каминной полке и бросил последний взгляд на остолбеневшего Дамблдора. Он был свободен. Улыбнувшись самому себе, он бросил порох в камин и ступил в изумрудное пламя.  
— Вперед!


End file.
